Lodamun
Lodamun (officially the Independent Lodamese Republics of Likatonia, also known as the United Republics of Ludamun) is a "Republican Union" of five independent nations that in total consists of over 300 million people, located on the northern tip of continent of Seleya. The Union has been in existence since August 2037, making it one of the oldest in Terra. =Geography= Lodamun has a unique and diverse geography. With it's vast size, it is possible for Lodamese to sunbathe on the golden beaches of Andalay before traversing through the semi-tropical jungles of Norstavan, and finally climbing the snow topped peaks of the Kalistani Mountain Range in southern Kregon. The political makeup the Republics that compose Lodamun are Kregon, Andalay, Rapula, Norstavan and Golavia. They have been united in the Union since its creation. Physical Lodamun is broken up by three major mountain ranges; The Andalayan Mountains in eastern Golavia is the lowest range, their rolling slopes covered are in terraced farming, The Sorbanikan Mountains, reaching from eastern Valruzia through western Kregon and into Rapula, have historically provided a western bulwark that protected the old Kingdom of Kregon from nearly all invading forces. The tallest of the Lodamun mountain ranges are the Kalistani Peaks, which provide a natural border with Baltusia in the south and Kalistan to the east. Lodamun's unique "V" shape created by the adjoining of the Sorbanikan Mountains and the Kalistani Peaks, bisected by the Lindar River, forms the Kregon Plateau, one of the most intensely cultivated regions in Terra, producing a wide variety of crops in perfect agricultural conditions making the Union a hotbed for farming. The nations largest waterway is the Lindar River, which starts deep in Valruzia, before cutting a path through the valley that separates the Sorbanikan Mountains from the Kalistani Peaks. The river continues through Kregon and Golavia, before reaching the sea near the port of Jorka. Climate & Economy The climate of Lodamun is varied because its vast physical geography. Lodamun lies north of the equator, and thus has a fairly warm climate throughout the year although snow is visible all year round in the Kalistani Peaks and in southeren Kregon. Northern Lodamun is known for its lush beaches and warm climate where the fishing, fashion, and sporting industries do very well (mainly golfing). Norstavan is covered with many river deltas and is a gateway for trade to the Union bring in many shipping industries to its own Republic, making it the Union's top shipping manufacturer. Thanks to its many forests and jungles, Golavia is a prime location for the lumber industry; farming is also important to eastern Golavians. Inner Rapula and the whole of Kregon are traditionally very cold climate Republics covered in several mountain ranges; mountain valleys are located across the two Republics where local, family-based companies are clearly visible. The Union International Stock Exchange (UISE) is located in the capital of Port Andalay that handles all outside Lodamun investments and is the economic control center for the entire Union. Even though The UISE is the official stock exchange for the whole Union, each Republic retains its own Exchange for themselves. The Union's location on the continent serves as a prime port for trade; it is easily reachable by four other continents. Also with it's location, migration is also a contributing factor to the economy; Hulstrians migrated in Norstavan during the Communist Periods where several new shipping companies arose while neighboring Kalistanis brought into Kregon several banking and service companies. In recent years the economy of Lodamun has slowly inched its way to implosion. Thanks to the lack of the power of both central and local governments, people began to "horde" their money if a major economic reccession would insue. The remaining parties in the Lodamun Senate decided to tax the citizens for their distrust in the economy in the areas of luxary goods and food. It would turn ugly; the GDP of the entire Union would drop by over 3 trillion dollars and many Republics saw huge unemployment increases. =Culture= Lodamun as a whole does not have a single culture; each Republic has it's own society. Many citizens of the Union embrace cultural diffusion however. Golavia and Andalay are credited as being the royalist centers for the Union because of it's mainly Hulstrian population living there; large castles and palaces are evident in the Republics despite it being a Republican nation. Royal families that date back to the United Kingdoms still have influence in those areas. Their citizens enjoy the sports of golf, soccer, and native curling. Coffee shops and banks are popular as well in the two Republics thanks to the mix of Hulstrian/Kalistani people. The society of Norstavan are known throughout the Union as being the "Shipping Capital of Lodamun" because of its large shipping industry and the people employed to it; Norstavan has a longstanding tradition of being home to many shipbuilding companies. This is thanks to the early Hulstrian immigrants from the Gishoto communist periods but the population has moved onto other Republics in the past decades (like Golavia). Construction is accepted there too and second to ship building, construction is highly popular among young people. They are noted in politics to often vote for Independent or centre-left political parties but the majority of the population identifies themselves as being "compassionate conservatives". Citizens enjoy the many rivers for them to fish in and mostly live in scattered small towns and cities around the Republic, with November City being the largest. Ethnicity Nationwide Statistics: Andalayan: 30.8% Kregonese: 30.7% Golavian: 15.5% Stavian: 7.2% Nori: 5.4% Other: 10.4% Religion Lodamun is diverse in religion and tolerance is something people learn quickly in their younger years. In Lodamun there is an official State Religion, Christianity, but is looked upon as ceremonial and citzens are free to worship as they please. Historically the Lodamese people have been primarily Christian, though Islam has also played a large role in the religious makeup of the Republics due to the massive immigration of black Muslims in the early 2200's. Lutherism has emerged as a leading religious group as well with migration of Lutheren people from Dovani to Lodamun during the mid 2500s. There are a few native religions that still exist, primarily in the form of Pantherism. There is also a small number of people worshiping other various religions from foreign churches or other not well known practices and atheists; although they are a very small minority. =Politics & Government= The Lodamese Senate is the official governing body of Lodamun with each Republic having representation in it. In the past several Republics have battled eachother in the Senate halls. Parties would often look at their Republic's viewpoints insteading of working bi-partisan and at times resulted in legislative collapse. Lodamun has been dominated by both Monarchist and Republicanist parties with their political ideals casted on the nation; Lodamun has been ruled by several different Monarchs and Republics. As of 2690, it is currently under a limited Republican system of government and has a Head of State that is not subject to elections. The movement to restore the United Kingdoms of Lodamun has risen again however with many citizens backing the change because of the Republic's current state of near implosion thanks to years of political blackouts. * The Lodamun Heads of State throughout its history are listed here. Political Parties of Lodamun * Several Different Flags In Ludamen's History 100px Ancient flag of the Kingdom of Andaala 100px Flag of the Independent Republic of Lodamun Flag of the Five Nations of Lodamun. 100px National Flag of the Union. =History= Deltarian Occupation (2144-2149) Milice Patriotique Category:LodamunCategory:NationsCategory:Seleya